


Under The Bridge

by Emiana



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiana/pseuds/Emiana
Summary: This is a Charlotte/James 1st person fan fiction occurring a year after Charlotte left Sandition. Enjoy.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/James Stringer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. My Mind's Eye

Part 1 - My Mind's Eye

The pain...The pain was now hers to endure. For how long? I did not know. Sidney Parker had bestowed the pain of heartbreak upon her. The pain he'd himself dwelled in for years. For that, he could not be forgiven...

It had been a year since I last layed eyes on Miss Charlotte Heywood. Before, she had come to pay her respects after my father's passing. We both grieved together. I for my father, and she for the news of Mr. Sidney Parker's engagement. Alone in the tiny quarters I had shared with my father, I wanted to reach out and embrace her. I longed for us to grieve together. She, unlike me, did not deserve this pain. The unkind words I had last spoken to my father were my doing. Mr. Parker's decision to pass on what I'd deemed to be the ultimate prize was astounding. Even if the decision were to save his family and Sanditon, she did not deserve to be cast aside and dimmed. The pain in her eyes said it all. Words hadn't need be spoken.

In one year, little was heard of Ms. Heywood. I had wondered if her time in Sanditon was a dream, but it was not. Fond memories of the cricket match or boat races were told by townsfolk and my men. Miss. Hayward's presence was ever so real.

In my mind's eye I'd recall her bravery, her intelligence and her beauty. In the moments she gifted me with reassurance, encouragement , and kindness was when the candle was lit. I had fallen in love with Miss Heywood, only to feel a defeated when her feelings for another were apparent. Mr. Sidney Parker was a man of social status, wealth and influence. My station was far below.

At the present, I'd make a deal with the devil to see Miss Heywood again. Just as she was brave, I'd be brave and confess my feelings.


	2. My Misson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two

Rebuilding Sandition following the fire was an escape. An escape from the grief I'd endured losing my father, losing the apprenticeship and losing Miss Heywood. 

Once the marriage occurred between Sidney Parker and his widowed bride, funds began to pour in to rebuild Sanditon. Mr. Tom Parker had allowed me to use my designs for the rebuild and allowed for the employment of extra men. He'd boast, "A blessing to be reborn! Sandition will be greater and grander than ever! We must build in honor of your father's great sacrifice." Mr. Tom Parker was a lucky fool. 

Every morning began the same. I'd wake before dawn, gather my belongings and depart to the building site. I'd arrive before my men in order to draw up our daily plans and enjoy the silence. This morning was different. During my walk to the site I spotted a small figure briskly walking towards me. 

The sun was starting to rise and a fog had settled over the street. It took me a second to realize that Miss. Georgina Lambe was the figure headed my direction. She held a letter in her hand. 

"Forgive me Mr. Stringer. You are just the person I wanted to see. I must ask you do me a favor and not tell a soul." I was surprised and hesitant to ask what was needed of me. She was an heiress to a large fortune and the ward of Mr. Sidney Parker. If our meeting were to be discovered, we both could face consequences.

"Mr. Stringer? Are you listening? I need you to deliver this letter immediately to Miss Charlotte Heywood. Nobody must know. You must see if she's ok." 

"Miss. Lambe, I don't know if I can do this. I must stay with my men." 

"Nonsense, Mr. Stringer. You care about Charlotte. Am I wrong? I've observed your glances towards her." 

I felt embarrassed. Was my longing that obvious to the gentry of our village? I responded, "Please inform me why such urgency?" 

"I was invited to a small gathering at Lady Denham's. I overheard Lady Denham tell Mrs. Mary Parker that she had been sending Dr. Fuch's to the Heywood farm to tend to a very sick person. I did not interject and ask whom, for this was a very hushed conversation. For months I've written to Charlotte with no reply. What if she's on her death bed? How would I know, and why is this such a secret?" 

Miss Lambe started to cry. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to offer.

My heart began to race. "I will set out to Willingden this morning once I've made arrangements with my men." 

"Oh, thank you Mr. Stringer! I'll make sure to return your favor." 

"There will be no need to Miss. I do very much care for Miss Heywood. I pray she is well and I'll send notice once I learn of her condition." 

Miss. Lambe replied, "I must go now before my keeper finds out I've gone. Safe travels." 

As quickly as she found me, she was gone. I looked down in my hand to see the letter Miss Lambe had given me. I knew what my mission was. I had to discover if the woman I loved was in good health.


	3. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter took so long. I had many thoughts that were difficult for me to organize. Enjoy.

As a child I'd come across a willow tree near the river's edge that I'd stake my claim to. The tree had provided respite throughout the years from a noisy household filled with children playing and bickering. I'd visit my willow to find peace.

The sound of the river had the magic to calm my nerves in all seasons. The traveling water was a lesson that we too flowed towards the great unknown. I had flowed down that path when I'd made my way to Sandition.

........

Much can change in a year. Despite my heartbreak, I'd found the strength to overcome it. I had to. I had learned that my mother was again with child once home. Her health was failing which the doctor had attributed to her age. Mother was under strict orders to stay in bed until the birth. The management of the household was thrust upon my older siblings and I.

During this past year, my willow provided me a haven to mend my broken heart. I would come to cry or imagine the "what ifs" should Sidney and I were to have married. Each visit, I'd cry less. Each visit, I became stronger. I was no longer the Charlotte I was in Sandition. I was so much more.

........

This evening, I ventured to the willow for a respite. I layed on the grass wondering how much time remained until the sun set. The starry sky would illuminate my way home. I had just shut my eyes when I heard, "Charlotte! Charlotte! You have a visitor!" I stood up to see my brother walking with a tall man my way. I squinted to see who could possibly be calling on me. I gasped...Could it be? Mr. Stringer?


	4. An Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. What's happening in our world currently delayed my writing.

Once I layed eyes on Ms. Charlotte Heywood a rush of relief went through my body. As I walked closer our eyes met. A surprised look turned much softer. She rushed towards me, " Could it be? Mr. Stringer? Why...what are you doing here?" She then embraced me in a tight hug. Her cheek rested against my chest. I was shocked, elated and confused as to what to do with my arms. I finally decided to embrace her back. 

"Mr. Stringer, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Once she pulled away I was able to get a good glimpse of her. She looked well. Her wavy hair had grown, and she looked a bit thinner. Her face was still as beautiful as ever. 

Her much younger brother had wandered near and was hitting the grass with a stick he'd found. 

" Ms. Haywood, I apologize for calling on you so late in the day. I was given instruction to deliver this letter to you from Miss Lamb." 

Charlotte took the letter and examined it briefly. "Mr. Stringer, you must be exhausted and hungry after your journey. Please join us for dinner and stay the night. " Before I had the opportunity to respond, she locked her arm with mine and we began our walk to her home. Her brother ran ahead of us. It was just Chatlotte and I, and I wished this moment could last forever.


	5. The Arrival

I was so elated by Mr. Stringer's arrival I could hardly contain the speed at which my words came out of my mouth.

I asked Mr. Stringer a multitude of questions, and before he could answer any, I rambled off another.

I then stopped in my tracks realizing what I had been doing, "Do forgive me. I've been carrying on like a hen. It's just....It's just so good to have a visitor. You see, since returning home, I've assisted in taking charge of the household." 

Mr. Stringer responded, "Please, Ms. Haywood. Call me James. There is no need for such formality between friends, and I do not mind your questions. I too have many." James smiled, and I immediately recalled why the young ladies of Sandition flocked to his side. 

"Well then, James. You may call me Charlotte." 

"Ms. Haywood..I mean, Charlotte!" 

I laughed and gently nudged him. "I'll forgive you this time, James." 

We arrived to our destination along with my brother. I opened the door and looked at James with an assuring grin. "Papa! I'm home, and I've brought a guest."


	6. Her Home

Ms. Charlotte's home was indeed picturesque from the outside, and I was once again reminded of my station in life. My earliest memories are that of me working along side my father. We made a fine team, but as I grew older I saw opportunity outside of the dusty construction sites. My skills to sketch and design encouraged by my employment peers. I had a talent that my father willingly failed to observe. After his death, I longed for his approval and pride regardless of the fact he'd give it in life.

Once inside the house, Mr. Haywood appeared. 

"Father, please meet Mr. James Stringer. He is a good friend from Sandition, and he's traveled all this way at the request of Dr. Fuchs. He will take up in the barn tonight and set back out in the morning. He was sent by to obtain a report on mother's health." 

I was taken aback by Charlotte's explanation why I had come. My mouth gaped open in surprise trying to speak in response. Before I could speak, Mr. Haywood broke the silence, 

"Well, Mr. Stringer. I'm indebted to the good doctor for saving my wife's life. Tell the good sir that my wife is still on the mend and would do well with a visit soon. You may leave in the morning....Excuse me while I attend to my wife. Charlotte, please see that Mr. Stringer is well fed and rested before his journey home." 

\-----

Charlotte clapped her hands together and ushered me to follow her into the kitchen. Once there, she put together a meal for me of bread, cheese and meats. She also set aside items for me to travel with and then sat across from me while I enjoyed the meal. 

"There is much to fill you in on. Thank you for keeping silent during your introduction to my father. I apologize for catching you off guard." 

I finished chewing, and pushed my plate away. "Charlotte, you may fill me in now." We both giggled and our eyes met. For a brief moment, I thought she could feel like spark as I.


End file.
